


The Darkest Hour

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it is indeed the darkest hour for Mindcrack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hour

"THIS IS IT! THE DARKEST DAY! THE DARKEST HOUR! CHIN UP, SHOULDERS BACK! LETS SEE WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" Kurt yells from the raised platform, standing high above the rest.

The group assembled below, all clad in iron and wielding glinting blue diamond swords, cheers loudly.

"In the end, it doesn't matter if we win, lose, draw, or get disconnected from the server, because that doesn't change the fact that this could be the end. what matters is the path we took to get here, the people we helped, and the money we raised for the children. that's what Guude was trying to show us!" 

The group yells, yet again.

"Lets go and fight. fight for the land that Guude fought to preserve. lets fight for our freedom! lets fight for the fellow Mindcrackers that have fallen trying to protect our world! lets fight for our fallen fearless leader Guude! Let's go and fight, fight as a group! lets march into battle as one, like Guude always wanted! let's fight for Mindcrack!"

The Mindcrackers assembled before Kurt cheer at the speech. 

The group march behind Kurt, as the shy, reserved man leads what's left of Mindcrack into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but its the best I can do while sick :p
> 
> Maybe I'll expand upon this in the future, maybe


End file.
